This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of this project are: (1) to test whether behavioral and physiological markers that have been linked to increased consumption of alcohol in clinical studies can be measured in a population of monkeys, (2) to test whether there is evidence in the monkey that these behaviors/physiological markers are heritable, and (3) to utilize our previously collected genotypic data in each monkey for linkage analysis to identify chromosomal regions carrying genetic information about phenotypes linked to alcoholism in clinical populations. Phenotypes being assessed include: anxious behaviors, alcohol-induced ataxia and CSF serotonin levels in cerebrospinal fluid.